Sonic Equilibrium Part 2
by niNushiD
Summary: The riots in Central City were followed by the suppression of Ursula's activities. Lawlessness was stopped by many bandit groups after the detention of don Sporch and his accomplices. Everything can develop for the guys in a good way, but Amy has not appeared for a long time, and Alex was kidnapped by the unknown in gray robes, who will still hear themselves. No time to cool down.
1. Chapter 90: Investigation

Early morning on the outskirts of the city. Several police cars stood near the house of Ursula and the old woman. Nothing was cordoned off, but the front door was open.

"So that's where she was hiding" Katherine thought out loud, who came here as a representative of GUN, "It's quite an unsightly place".

She went up to Ursula's former room. Here the criminalists worked already: the room remained in an untouched mess, and a white cloth covering the body of mobian lay on the floor.

"A representative of GUN," Katherine showed her identity to the man approaching him.

"Good, but do not touch anything yet," he replied.

"What can you say about this?"

"Most likely, robbery. But we will not be able to determine the loss. The victim was strangled, judging by the blue neck. Ursula herself was armed with a pistol," one of them pointed to a weapon lying nearby.

"During her detention, she did not have any weapons".

"Anyway, the fingerprints belong to her..."

"Hey, look at that, Lex!" the second pointed him to the ceiling, where there was a hole from the bullet.

"Did she shoot the ceiling? But why?"

"A kind of intimidation? Either there was a fight and the thief somehow repulsed her hand?"

* * *

After they went down to talk about this with the hostess of the house and almost the only witness.

"It's terrible! Just awful!" she shook her head, grasping by hands, "She was so sweet. I do not think she wanted to hurt anyone".

Everybody decided to keep silent about this.

"What can you say about that evening?" the detective began.

"The time was later. I was busy with my business, and Ursula, for some reason, was delayed. And soon a guest came to her. He introduced himself as her friend. I explained the situation to him, but he agreed to wait for her. Probably that was urgent. But I..."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Most likely, they were Aventurosi or her gang," Katherine put in, "After what she's done. By her deeds, she was able to spite everyone".

"A guest? He was... growing up from Ursula. He was dressed strangely: in a gray robe. He never took off his hood, so I did not see his face".

"You need to be careful, ma'am," the detective said to her, "Now is a dangerous time, so you need to think hard when you let a stranger into the house. Especially not pay attention to the face of the guest".

"I'm so diffuse. And I overcame my misfortune. I've never felt this way before," the old woman only broke her hands.

 _"Mobian in a robe..."_ Katherine defined, _"Wait! He could be... an accomplice of the one who took Alex! Who are they? And they began to appear more often!"_

* * *

Knuckles sat near the altar until the morning, looking at the bracelet glowing with pink light. A small wind rose.

"Is that... you, Tikal?" again he addressed to that, "What happened?"

There was no answer. Only the pulsation of light emanating from it. Knuckles decided to try to wear it, after which he felt dizzy.

"What? Where I am?" a woman's voice asked.

"Tikal! Have you returned?"

"It's... It's amazing," said the voice, "I came back here again? But how did this happen?"

"I wish I could figure this out," Knuckles said, "I could only understand that these bracelets had reacted with Master Emerald".

"These are my bracelets. You had found them. But this is similar to the magic of the call. Or release from printing. I did not leave such".

"It's... strange... Wait! So you went back to Master Emerald? Along with Chaos?"

"I can not understand this... For a very long time I was in an incomprehensible place for me".

"I think it would be better if I seal you back... Only I do not have Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles remembered, "Unless something serious has happened".


	2. Chapter 91: The Renounced

The indistinct dark images that Alex had never seen before flashed. The growing inarticulate rumble made her break from sleep with heavy distress.

When she recovered, she found herself in a cave.

"Where I am?" she asked herself, glancing around, "What the..."

A figure already stood at the exit from this cave.

"Woke up already? And how does it feel?" she asked.

Alex remembered her fall, then grabbed her eyes and head, as they still tingled.

"I see you took advantage of this. For the first time this is unpleasant," the light is already better placed on the interlocutor. Alex has never seen anyone like her, "You woke up in time: our leader is gathering us for a meeting".

"Who are you?" Alex finally asked through force.

"Now you will learn everything".

"Why... should I be interested?"

"Because you became one of us. Besides, we saved you".

"Saved? From what?"

"You should not simply throw out force as you have," the interlocutor replied, then left the room, "And to be able to control it is a completely different matter. Get up carefully!"

Alex managed to get up from the stone slab on which she had slept, after which she staggered to the stranger. She was still wearing the same dressing gown, but it was dusty and slightly torn.

"Hey, Kane! Nenro is calling us!" she shouted to someone down. Alex saw that it was a cyan hedgehog, who had come to her then to the hospital. He seems to have been training in his icy witchcraft, since there are a lot of thorns and lumps around. He just nodded to Alex.

"Well, it's time for us!" that interlocutor addressed Alex, who turned out to be a purple echinda with spikes, gathered in a bun. Alex simply hovered, holding her gaze, "What is it? You seem to have seen a ghost!"

* * *

Their "lair" was a branched cave illuminated by torches and rays of ash sun. Soon they reached a small hall with a stone inaccurate table in the middle. Behind him sat a figure wrapped in a robe.

"Greetings, Ezhin of Silence," he announced loudly, though his mouth was wrapped in a hood.

 _"Why do they seem to me fanatics?"_ Alex thought to herself, looking at them.

"Sit down, Alex," Kane asked her quite calmly, "And yes, excuse me, that I planted water then. Probably, it is unpleasant to listen to such speeches. The people around could think that we are fanatics".

"Then who are you?" Alex asked, "You are clearly not from Aventurosi".

"Only our master Tegamatsu power over us," replied the one wrapped up, "We are the Renounced, and now you are our sister".

"Well, let's say," she maintained her composure, "but what exactly did you reject?"

"Everyone has already rejected something here. He rejected what hinders to realize his dream, which will save him from pain. Do you have this?" Alex left this question unanswered, "It's all right, you can leave it unanswered".

"I do not need this anymore. I already did everything I had wanted".

"Are you sure? I think that something is left in you. And, perhaps, that force, which Tegamatsu shared with you, will go to higher goals".

"What? If you talk about my... They've been with me almost all my life... I think so," Alex hesitated.

"It's not so simple. But we can discuss this. We are the only ones who know its nature".

"Why did you come out on me? What do you know about me?"

"We'll turn to you, like Alex, if you do not mind? I think you've already discovered that something is different from your kindred. Oliver told me already that you have mental chains. It is quite strong for this element. The gift of your new master will reveal their true potential".

"Who is this Tegamatsu? It is you?"

"No, I'm just his servant, just like you. I am Macsengarus Nenro, the Ezhin of Matter. You probably have not met your brothers yet".

"I'm Matsuri, Ezhin of Life," echidna introduced herself. Her eyes were red.

"I'm Kane. Equality," the hedgehog introduced.

At this time footsteps were heard from the darkness.

"You're late, Oliver,"" Nenro addressed to the black hedgehog with gray eyes.

"All the same, you're introducing a newcomer here," he replied, scratching his neck.

"What does _Ezhin_ mean?" Alex asked, until giving all of the above said special significance.

"As you see, we have different forces, which are patronized by our master. We must be seven in all, but the last two have not yet arrived. Only together we can return Tegamatsu to our world, after which he will fulfill our cherished desires".

 _"I do not understand anything. But I see that these guys believe him!"_ Alex wondered in her bewilderment.

"You will learn everything gradually," Nenro said, "But there is still a question: do you still have something else in your old world?"

"I do not think you should care," Alex frowned.

"As I saw then, you know how to do it effectively," Oliver interjected, "In any case, you should stay with us, because we know you like no other. That's why we came together. You found your real home".


	3. Chapter 92: Chain

It's already beginning to grow light. Venom led seedrians to the others, where loud disputes were heard. There was already a guard of the settlement.

"What's going on here?" Venom addressed to the latter.

"This we need to ask," they answered, and then pricked up their ears, "What are you planning? C-commandant?"

"It's all right... I think," he replied calmly, coming up with Venom.

"We're all assembled," Venom glanced around, "Mister Commandant, I ask you to let seedrians fly free from Krosus".

"You know, I do not think it's polite to ask for something with a weapon in hand," he grimaced.

Venom, glancing at his sword, hoisted it in the ground.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," the commandant continued, "We have not yet completed the fight against the Metarex. Your presence here contributes to this".

"In what kind? Venom asked.

"Well, for example, of all we know, it's seedrians who have the most information about Metarex. Your technologies have even some similarities. In addition, Metarex were first noticed after the fall of Green Gate.

"What are you driving at, commandant? So you want to accuse us of colluding with these monsters?" Shog intervened, "This is absurd! Why should they then fight against us? Why did they then destroy the colony?"

"They could easily find meaning in this," the commandant snarled. Everyone suddenly fell silent, "By the way, our infantry recently saw Metarex, who was... a seedrian!" he deliberately stressed the last word, "She says that he does not see any sense in the life of the colonists and decided to take these three young ladies into captivity".

"No!" Cosmo shouted, but all those present did not come out of their stupor.

"So..." Venom exhaled, "In that case, try to explain to me one more thing: who and why did got angry to Green Gate? Who needed to bomb it?"

He noticed a flinching of eyes at the commandant. So he dug very deep.

"You should not raise this subject, son," he shook his head, "It was hard for us after that to restore a common language with each other".

"But you..." Venom shook himself, but the big hand that lay on his shoulder stopped him.

"He's right, Venom. This is now useless," a seedrian interjected.

"Perhaps there is anger against each other and remains to this day," another seedrian of quite mature age approached them, "but before the difficulties and new threats, one should suppress one's pride and hatred for the sake of preserving peace".

Everyone looked at this old woman silently. It seemed that they thought about something.

 _"What happened then?"_ Venom hung in thoughts, _"Hate... Pride? The Metarex? Green Gate? Krosus? Wait, you..."_

This fictitious chain greatly frightened Venom. And that practically was hinted by Narciss early.

"Well, since you did not change your mind," the commandant said, glancing at seedrians, "then I'll let you fly away. You already lost a whole colony, so it's not easy for you. This should be discussed with the leadership..."

 _"I see that no one has thought of it so deeply,"_ Venom breathed with relief that the subject of the conversation had changed. Although other thoughts began to drive him into a stupor: if Metarex is seedrians, then why Venom does not want this mystery to be revealed? Most likely, he can not say this in the presence of all these persons who also suffered from these wars. And who is that seedrian?

"Good!" Venom returned after reflection, "Thank you so much that you sheltered them on your planet," seedrians bowed, "I left my ship nearby. We fly on it".

Everyone moved along the road. The light began to come out from behind the horizon. In less than a few seconds, the girl stepped on something soft.

"Daddy, look! What a soft!" she mumbled, as if she saw a miracle.

Seedrians began to look around, but krosusians began to see this as a trick.

"G-grass? She should not grow here!" the commandant began to speak in a dumbfounded voice," This is not good..."

There was a crack. The earth suddenly began to shake, and then - even to disperse at the seams, leaving behind a deep plume. A rumble began to grow.

"What's happening?" Venom asked. From the crevices began to appear roots, rushing up.

"That... can not be! Our soldiers told us that on one planet a whole forest from the air had grown beside them! one of the guards inserted, trying to stay on the ground, "As if the whole planet... came to life!"

"We need to get out of here!" Venom commanded, "Everyone on my ship!"


	4. Chapter 93: The revived planet

The whole crowd rushed from the settlement. The roots were already practically reaching the sky, after which branches were opened with leaves that covered the orange sky.

"There are nothing grows on our planet! How is this possible?"

Soon, along with standing rumbling and crackling, screams began to be heard. Looking back, Venom noticed a krosusian, who had been grasped by branches. He hurried to him to cut them, but the new branches were brisk and intimidating.

"I... I've already seen this!" he shouted, hissing in pain, "Now they are me..." after he cried, because small roots began to bite right into his skin. Venom swung once again, but the roots were sharply pulled back to the side of the formed hollow of the tree. He could no longer get him from there.

This picture has come everywhere. What should they do with this? Venom decided to run to the ship. But there he saw that those who had escaped from here did not leave this place. They just stayed to watch the roots squeeze the ship with a crunch, like a sponge. Will they do the same to them?

Right out of the crowd grabbed another krosusian. Venom reacted to this.

"I will not let you..." he hit the roots a couple of times. This time, he cut them. The rescued was unable to respond, but he remained conscious.

"So much... hate!" Cosmo just stood apart and looked with tears at the horror that was happening, "Stop..."


	5. Chapter 94: Two hunters

An evening was spent in the banquet hall. This time it was arranged in honor of the election of Logan Rogerson temporarily acting Chairman.

"Congratulations, Logan," greetings came from all sides.

"I just became a temporary performer, but judging by this party, I'm like a President," he laughed, "Even embarrassing".

"You could give me a task more interesting. The Aventurosi have already curtailed, so there is no need to look after the advisers," Rouge walked around at this meeting. This time she was wearing a red dress.

"We understand you, Agent Rouge, but while we have not disclosed the case of Valenskott, we can not leave this place without attention. The motives of that assassin are not yet clear," the radio answered her.

"I hope that everything will work out! I do not want to get involved in new stories," she spread hands.

"Besides, did you hear the news that the Chaos Emerald had recently been found? The person who does this is present here".

"They, of course, hastened that they decided to announce that".

The purple figure in the gray cloak passed silently past her, but then she smiled.

"So there's another hunter here? It's interesting..." Matsuri whispered to herself, looking back at her.

"Mr. Green?" one man came to another, "Good evening. I'm from Klein. We scheduled a meeting in the morning..."

"Yes, I found out," he answered, rubbing his hands, "Do you mind if we move away? here a little noisy".

* * *

After they left the room. Noticing them, Matsuri decided to follow them. There were no souls in the corridors. She noticed those when they turned the corner.

"Forgive me, ma'am! Can I help you?" a guard suddenly addressed to her, who called her from another angle along the way.

"Nothing important. I'm just looking for the restroom," Matsuri asked a little feigned.

"Okay..." She was about to move on, "Although, wait, please. May I check your invitation?"

"An invitation?" she turned to him again, "Now..." Matsuri began to swarm in the pockets of her cloak. The guard had already come close enough to her, "There it is!" she said, delivering the booklet.

"What? It's not like an invitation," he began to squint, then bent down to examine it closely. Suddenly Matsuri slowly extended her head to him, slipping to her neck, "What are you..."

The guard would cried out if he had not covered his mouth with her hand. His hands began to flounder, but at the same time they began to lose weight. As a result, he fell to the floor as if dried from the inside. Matsuri straightened up, wiping her finger with blood from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, like a beast's.

* * *

"Report the situation, Agent Rouge," she was asked by the radio.

"It's all right," she said.

"Do you see Green?"

"I... do not see him. I think he went out. I'll follow him".

Rouge decided not to make the bosses nervous. To begin with, she will check the corridors.

* * *

"So, you came for the same one," Green breathed, who had come out with his interlocutor into the street through the back door.

"We are interested in your crystal and are ready to pay the price you will call," replied the second.

"Are you collectors too? I think that this emerald is also of historical value, so..."

"We understand that you want a more favorable offer, or even leave it to yourself. It's just that my boss believes that it will be profitable for you to sell it right now. Well, you know that even GUN may be interested in your find. They like to collect interesting trinkets for them. But, most likely, it will simply be taken away for a pittance. It will be insulting. And we are ready to take on this problem".

Mr. Green pondered. Soon a purple mobian came out to them, staggering.

"Excuse me, but were you recently find the crystal?" Matsuri asked slowly, "I want to ask you something about him".


	6. Chapter 95: Stop the monster

"How come? Have you overheard us?" the second interlocutor asked, it seems, worried.

"No you're wrong!" cut off Green seriously, "I can not help you, miss".

"Here's how? Very sorry. It's just that this crystal... is very important to me," Matsuri confused. Those two for some reason began to feel that this street began to swim a little front their eyes. She slowly began to walk towards them, "But for you it will be safe if we take him".

"Stand still!" two security guards, which rolled out from the back door, shouted. Then Rouge came.

That echidna did not react to it at all. However, like Green and his interlocutor: they froze in place.

"The last warning!" the guard was armed, but Rouge decided to catch up her herself. After a couple of steps, she suddenly fell to the ground.

"What? Head... like..."

Matsuri finally looked at them with red eyes. The guards even got scared of this.

"M-Monster!" one of them cried out, after which he decided to shoot Matsuri in the shoulder. Unlike the GUN special squads, they had real bullets. She was resistant, since she could stand on her feet. The fact that she did not even react to the pain even dumbfounded them, "W-who are you?"

"It must be painful... I think," Matsuri said, after which she was distracted by them.

The guards decided to release a couple more bullets. Even one in the head. She after the recoil only bared. Suddenly something went into her leg. Stopping, she saw Rouge, who crawled up to her and injected an ampoule of liquid.

"Taste this!" she croaked. But this had little effect on Matsuri. This moment guards decided to use to throw her to the floor. Rouge tried to inject a few more ampoules, after which she finally lost consciousness.

"Too much. Tranquilizer?" one of the guards worried.

"At least it was more effective than bullets," Rouge spread hands, then she thought, "But why is she... so tenacious? Is she a mobian? Wait, she's..."

"What happened here? Why did she hunt us?" - approached recovered Green, holding his head, "She was looking for my crystal".

"We saw the guard unconscious inside," one of the guards interjected, "We were lucky enough to reach you in time. Are you okay?"

"It's tolerant. Only my head is swimming," Green's interlocutor answered.

"Yes. I also felt it," Rouge shared.

* * *

After a while, the GUN force was summoned to apprehend Matsuri to the headquarters. They even led to the van. She managed to regain consciousness, but she was helpless, muttering something incomprehensible under her nose.

"What's a devildom?" one of GUN soldiers said, standing by Rouge and looking at the detainee being loaded into the van.

"She might be from Ursula's gang. But she came here for the Chaos Emerald. In my opinion, they do not do this," Rouge replied.

"Maybe... But do not forget that the stolen emerald from the collector's mansion has not yet been found. I hope he was not taken out of Central City. Or even the Federation".

"Do you care for these crystals? What's the matter?"

"Until simple jewels, we would not have any business. But these emeralds are a special case. Even the previous Commander has assigned a special status to them. They are evaluated as weapons".

"Okay. A typical story about it do not have to get into bad hands," Rouge breathed.


	7. Chapter 96: After the cataclysm

"It's just awful! Like it is not our planet at all!" the captain was indignant, looking at Krosus from the bridge of his flagship in orbit, "I hope someone survived!"

He received an urgent message that on their planet was going on devilry. But, apparently, everything has already ended: Krosus was completely green.

"Why is this happening?" he still does not understand the nature of this phenomenon, "It can not be that this is the business of the planet itself! Or is it the Dark Oak's weapon? Here's the bastard! He is able to go so far!"

"General! We were contacted with the patrol!" his subordinate rolled out to him, "They managed to go into orbit!"

"What? We fly to them!" he ordered.

* * *

At this time, a couple of starships flew out of the ships in the direction of the planet.

"We need to find Shog's family. But I hope they flew away earlier," Azalia tried to support herself.

She landed in the settlement. The picture was expected: the tall trees broke through the houses right through, and the sound only came from the rustle of the leaves.

"No... I do not believe it..." Azalia fell to her knees.

"Azalia!" she was called from behind. The purple figure jumped off the thick root.

"Venom? It's you!" she recognized him.

"I saw another landing ship..."

"Where are they?" she interrupted him.

Venom silently pointed to his back, from where seedrians had slowly emerged.

"That is great!" she gasped, "So, you have not left yet. Have not you been released?"

"This question is settled ... has been," Shog answered, but hesitated toward the end, looking around.

"D-did you suffer?"

"It was not so difficult for us to cope with these roots, so we were able to escape them... What can not be said about krosusians".

They approached one of the trees, at the base of which was a krosusian, half-merged with them. Azalia felt disgusted.

"Is he... alive?"

"To some extent, yes," Venom said, "but I think it's very dangerous to get him out of the roots".

"Is there any way to stop this?"

"They are not plants. They consist only of malice," the green girl who has lowered to them has inserted, "What? Azalia!" having noticed her, she ran to hug her.

"Cosmo! I'm glad that you're alive!" she answered.

"What does it mean? Can we do anything to save them?" Venom knocked on the tree with his fist. There was still confusion inside him. If the krosusians, according to Narcissus, really were opponents of seedrians, then why is he displeased at the thought that he could not save them? He needs to discuss this with Azalia.

* * *

Soon, all those present dispersed to tell the story of krosusians who had arrived here. Venom just sat in the distance. Azalia came up to him.

"What's wrong, Venom?" she asked.

"Azalia. What do you think about krosusians? How are they related to seedrians?"

"Why such a question suddenly? We are a longtime allies against the Metarex".

"And what happened between you in the past?"

"M-m? I do not know much about this. Adults did not talk much about it, but I saw that we tried to maintain relations with them. They helped our colony in many ways".

"It's strange..." Venom thought.

"By the way, where did you disappear after that battle?" Azalia remembered the question.

"I was taken by Metarex. They told me that it was a shame that we are connected with them in some way. Ms. Earthia could have known about these details, but she did not say anything about it.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that she was hiding something from us?"

"I do not understand, but there may have been reasons for that".

"In any case, I can not accept the fact that we and Metarex can have something in common. If all this is their job, then they need to be stopped as soon as possible".

"Yes, you are right!" Venom rose soon after a pause.

* * *

The general was reported what had happened on Krosus: they saw the sudden growth of vegetation on the planet not for the first time, but it was a surprise for them to see this process on their home planet, because they had cut down all the vegetation themselves for a very long time. It seems, just to exclude the emergence of this situation. It is also noteworthy that the Planet Egg was in place. During the disaster, about 500 krosusians escaped on board ships into orbit. The search for survivors on the planet is being conducted, but their number is rather meager. We have to admit that they are helpless against such a method of struggle.


	8. Chapter 97: Departure

The commanders of both Naeris and Krosus were devastated by the tragedies that occurred on their planets. But at the same time, hatred grew in them. They no longer had any doubts that Dark Oak was involved here. They are yet ready to deal a decisive blow to the remaining fleet forces in his army. Scouts, although they had been shot down after, managed to transfer the coordinates of the next lair of the Metarex.

Azalia, seedrians and Venom were in the hangar of the ship, which had already departed as part of the fleet to the Metarex.

"So you decided to fight the Metarex?" Shog mumbled to himself.

"It will all be over if we eliminate Dark Oak and their weapons, which are related to the roots of Krosus," Venom said.

"It's dangerous to fly further, so I'll ask you to fly away," Azalia added.

"I showed you the coordinates of the planet Mrykull," Cosmo came out of the shuttle, "Good inhabitants will be waiting for you there. We can start a quiet life there".

"What is this planet?" Azalia asked, "I've never heard about it".

"It's in a very remote sector. Metarex have never been there. It is very rich and beautiful. Numerous waterfalls and yellow flower fields".

"Here's how? I can not wait to see it," Shog's wife said.

"Of course!" Shog smiled, then addressed Venom, "You really try there! We will wait for your return".

"Certainly," Venom breathed.

Seedrians began to sink into the shuttle. In addition to Cosmo, which remained to stand still.

"What's up, Cosmo?" asked Azalia.

"I... I'm staying, Azalia!" she answered firmly.

"Are you sure? There will be very dangerous," Venom wedged, "We will meet the robots closely".

"I know that! I really want to help! Besides... we have to get somebody out of there," she hesitated at the end.

"This is a controversial issue, because you often get into trouble," Azalia giggled a little, which made her pout.

"Again you are for yours!"

"Did you think it over well? Maybe you'd better spend your kindred on that planet?" Venom indicated, crossing his arms, "That would be better for..."

"No! I want to be useful to everyone! Give me a chance!" Cosmo stood on her, "I'll be careful. Fair!"

* * *

"It's strange that I can not see the guys," Knuckles noticed, lying on the grass on his island, "Have you got any ideas about what happened, Tikal? It seems like nothing happened to the island after that... Ah! Wait a minute!" he blew, "If you are returning with Chaos, then something terrible is coming to the world! What does it mean?"

"It's not about that," a woman's voice said in his head, "I do not feel that Chaos broke free. And also the fact that trouble threatens to chao".

"All right," he rose from the ground, "It's not an option to sit here either. Maybe you want to look at our world? It not only consists of cities destroyed by the elements".

"You know, I've long wanted to visit one place," Tikal said suddenly, "When I was still in the Master Emerald with Chaos, someone came to me. Very... familiar. For some reason it seemed to me that this was my... grandmother. She said that I will learn all the answers in the Sky Sanctuary when I would be ready".

"Sky Sanctuary? I've been there a couple of times. An incomprehensible place..."

"I want to ask you, Knuckles. Bring me there. Perhaps my grandmother wanted to show me something".

Knuckles was even surprised by such a request.

"OK, no problem. Only I do not know what might be interesting to those ruins".


	9. Chapter 98: Abandoned sector

"All attention! We enter the abandoned sector!" the navigation system reported.

"We are in the lair of Metarex," one of the crew croaked.

The name of this system spoke for itself: there are no outgoing signals, since here practically no one lives. Either they managed to fly away from here, or they were swept away by the new masters of this place.

"The dead world..." Azalia was staring blankly at the green silent planets that were in their way.

This time the fleet of allies was replenished with new participants. They did not remain indifferent to the tragedies on Krosus and Naeris, besides, there was a chance to permanently rid the galaxy of these monsters. Or maybe they are trying to prevent the same fate for their homes. Naeris even used the Annihilator for this sortie, but it will not soon arrive to them.

"I can already feel it..." Cosmo said, grabbing a hand at her stone, "A slight ripple."

Soon they reached the planet, which was slightly darker than the others.

"Here they are!" through the grin spoke the Admiral, seeing the impressive white-black fleet of Metarex in orbit, "We will face their full force! All get ready!"

"That's it! Blinded by anger and revenge, did you fly straight to the enemy's mouth?" the general of those Bayleaf even rose from his chair on his bridge, "It's bold, but reckless! This is a very dangerous step. You do not want to, in the end, become the same as us?"

"This is Pale Bayleaf's fleet! This general will be very cautious," noted from flagship of Krosus.

The first enemy fighters that had flew from the side of the planet were already noticeable.

"Pilots, go ahead!" the Admiral commanded, "This war is coming to an end!"

"It's a signal! I have to go!" Azalia waved her hand to Venom and Cosmo in a hurry.

"Wait! I'm flying too! I'll try to break through Dark Oak," Venom interjected.

"What? Are you sure? The Metarex leader will be a very dangerous opponent!"

"I'll try to take him by surprise until the main battle is in orbit. In addition, first you need to take away Equilibrium from those".

"Let it be," Azalia nodded, "Then be careful!"

She ran out of here. Venom was also about to leave, but Cosmo followed him.

"Is something wrong, Cosmo?" he asked.

"I... I'm also flying with you!" she said it is quite seriously.

"No! There's nothing to do there so young. In addition, Metarex can make an ambush".

"I know that. I'll try to find the source of this energy and... find my sister".

"Sister? What does she do with them? Well, I'll find her myself if... Wait, is not this the same seedrian that was seen on the side of Metarex?"

"Yes, but I'm sure she did not take their side! She could not!" she was indignant.

* * *

Allied starships, like midges, circled around the Metarex's ships, destroying the turrets.

"Another one is ready!" naerissian pilot reported, then shook his cabin "The tail for me!" he saw two fighters from behind.

"I'm already here!" heard the voice of Azalia. She sat on the tail of the two, after which she burned their cases with a laser.

"It was close! Thank you!" the pilot exhaled, "Excellent, we are building for a new attack!"

* * *

At this time Sapphire Aster looked from the platform on the ground to the outbreaks in the sky.

"That's what you've done," she babbled to herself.


	10. Chapter 99: Déjà vu

"We need to accelerate! They are waiting us!" the captain of the Annihilator hurried his team. These ships have not even entered the sector where the battle is taking place.

Suddenly, the space near them began to warp, after which suddenly there was a large gold ship, which immediately began shelling.

"What? Where did they come from?" he bared, but then changed, recognized the ship "That's where you were, Hellship!"

Nobody thought that someone would aim at the Annihilator at such a time, so that he was left without any cover. The ship itself did not have a defensive system, so it was an easy target for the legendary destroyer of fleets. At the site of the most advanced weapons in the galaxy, there was a huge explosion, accompanied by a lingering squeak.

"Admiral! Our Annihilator... has been destroyed!" reported to him on the channel.

"What? Impossible!" They grunted from the other side.

"It was Hellship! Its movement is difficult to track!"

"This damn ship! How can we... continue to fight?" he looked again at the space battle in a daze.

* * *

Venom with Cosmo was able to fly through the firing wall and enter the orbit of the planet. Seeing a large area that was not covered by the leaves of huge trees, he picked up his sword and opened the lock.

"I'll go out here!" he addressed to Cosmo, "Be careful! Do not fall for the eyes of robots! I'm responsible for you by head!"

She only nodded, after which she took control to herself. Himself, Venom just jumped from the spaceship at high altitude and landed with a crash on the square. He managed to get to his feet, as if nothing had happened. Apparently, his legs were also mechanized. He already spotted the robots already heading toward him. The area was becoming denser in them.

"They decided to send me a whole army?" Venom noted. Suddenly, something flashed through his head. As if he had already seen this picture before his eyes once. His sword warmed and even glowed a little in the grooves, "I have to make my way through them!" he decided, then rushed right into this pile.

Fortunately, most of them were not so new, who participated in the campaign on Krosus. Venom could even penetrate them through. He was also delivered to himself. He tried to hold on higher, so that he was not simply trampled on.

"You are persistent!" he snapped. At the next swing, his sword flared, and then emitted a white stream that knocked the robots off their feet, "What was that?" in bewilderment, he looked at his sword, which continued to shine in the grooves.


	11. Chapter 100: Two sisters

Cosmo ran through a dense and silent forest. Through the tall trees, the sound of the battles unfolding in the sky no longer reached. The instinct tells her that the source of energy is already nearby. In the iron bunker, which soon appeared before her. Inside the case, in dark corridors, the roots, with which the walls were covered, began to be poured over her. But she cleverly slipped through them. Fortunately, not a single robot was on her way.

"The same hatred as on that planet. But they seem... in a rage, not of their own free will".

Soon Cosmo went out into a large dimly lit hall, where a huge...

"This is a tree!" Cosmo cried, "All the thoughts of the roots come from it. It looks like the tree that was on our colony. It is in a frenzy. I need to find a way to..."

"What are you doing here?" a figure, turned out to be Aster, landed with a roar near her asked her loudly, "You can not be here! Metarex will catch you!"

"You!" she was surprised, then she shook with fear, "What's going on here? All these trees... Is this your job?"

"We are restoring the balance in the nature of the entire galaxy," Aster looked back toward the tree, "Soon, we're finally..."

"Stop!" Cosmo cut off, "Your gardening... that kills the planet. Many planets are in the same state as Krosus... like this planet too. You do not make the balance. You kill all life! Now many krosusians are planted in trees".

"How? So, that's why there is not a soul here..." Aster said to herself, "So local people too..."

"Sister! Why did you take their side? Everything you said then was true? And what about our flight to Mrykull? You wanted us to start living there together! Do you really hate... us?"

"No!" she cut off, clutching iron fists "It's not like that! I... should have! I wanted to preserve the truth and protect us all".

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo became uncomfortable.

"The truth is that we..."

"There you are, Aster!" Narcissus came in here, "Oh! Who is this young child? Strangers can not be here. We need to use the tree to strengthen our defense," Aster stood silently in place, "What's the matter?"

"Your experiments... they are too active. Forestation process is very dangerous to use. We can not control the process completely? From this, the innocent may suffer. What did you do to Crosus?"

"Hey, you share our anger against them. Are you already starting to worry about them?"

Aster hesitated a little.

"This fleet... That's all they have left!" Cosmo decided to insert into the silence, "Galaxina, is it really you?"

"If you do not abandon your revenge, then you will remain in its trap," Aster finally declared, as it turned out, to Narcissus, "I ask you to drop that and surrender... Lastly..."

"Very sorry. This news is likely to affect Dark Oak. You know, our plans include not only revenge. The rebirth of the planets, the revival of seedrians. This is our new beginning!" Narcissus was already restraining himself.

"It's already wrong for seedrians themselves!" she shouted, then pulled her sword from behind her, "Your ambitions... You are very dangerous and incorrigible! We must uproot you as monsters, without learning... who you really are".

"Galaxina!" Cosmo was frightened of her angry sister.

"In that case, we'll deal with you like a traitor! Just as we did with Earthia".

Aster walling rushed with a sword at Narcissus, but he managed to parry a blow with a long pole with a round mirror.

"Be careful, do not scratch my face," he said mockingly, looking at himself in that.


	12. Chapter 101: Synergy

"I've spent too much time here," Venom mumbled, breathing heavily, sitting on a pile of metal from a two-meter robot. It turns out that they also had such large specimens, "It is necessary to go until Dark Oak escaped from the planet".

In the distance, at the end of the square, there was an entrance to a huge bunker, from where, in fact, an early swarm of robots had come out. Venom ran there. Inside the Metarex base. He was already running ahead, not thinking about possible ambushes.

"Do you came here? Have you come for us?" a voice rang out in the corridors. Apparently, it was Dark Oak himself who broadcast that on the channel. Venom did not answer, "Narcissus brought you to the truth. Perhaps you have already realized everything yourself. And still you decided to choose the strong side? To go against those who wanted to defend their freedom? Just to defend the right to life? We continued to be bombed. Again and again. They did not want to reckon with the fact that we long ago had surrendered. Had handed over all the weapons".

The roots that were grown along the walls suddenly began to fall on Venom, as if it wanted to kill him.

"They wanted to uproot us," the voice continued, "Then what is it if it's not anger, offense? There was also a mistake on our part. Our gentleness was that mistake. We, Metarex, found a solution in iron".

Now the roots before the impact implanted iron tips or simply scattered fragments.

"Our salvation could be the harmonization of us with iron. Hatred towards us has already reached fanaticism. Those who supposedly were our allies began to cut down all the vegetation on their planets. They explain this by the fact that it can be our eyes and ears. Well, it's pointless to deny it, but it annoys me in the beasts. Are you still running, Venom?"

Venom already languidly cope with the last huge iron roots. Finally, he rolled out into a dark room, poorly lit by the blue screens of the monitors. It looks like it was a command bridge. The figure in the black cloak was already waiting for him.

"Only a wretched fleet remains of you! This is death for you all!" "Dark Oak said.

"This can be attributed to you," Venom put in, "We demand that you stop!"

Latter one only in his massive armor piled on the hedgehog. He had a curved green sword. Fencing began. Dark Oak was not particularly agile. And he did not master masterfully with a sword. But his armor was strong.

"How did this happen? How did you achieve such technologies?" Venom asked after the next parry.

"We did not need to invent anything. The Metarex's technology was already a seedrians' germ. We just did not have enough time. If Earthia was more patient..."

The battle continued.


	13. Chapter 102: Masks

After jumping from the hit of Dark Oak, Venom swayed, at which he even managed to attach the first one to the floor. It was another flash. A piece of his shoulder pads fell off, and Venom began to disintegrate his sword, after which only the hilt remained.

"Hmm... This flash..." Dark Oak breathed, leaning his elbows on his knee. Venom noticed that through the cleavage in the armor of that one could see green eyes.

"It's..." Venom put in, but abruptly changed, "I see it? It's amazing! Knowing you, I would have thought your way in the last place..."

"The sword, as if from legends... Helichrysum. What a surprise, Black Wind!" Dark Oak was even shaking with excitement.

The cards finally opened! Two names that have been faded from the pages of the stories met here... Venom and Dark Oak...

"Lucas!" one cried.

"Menkael!" another shouted, "What an honor to meet with such a legendary, but not appreciated person".

"I remember you being such an active young man... But why did it all turn out that way? I'm disappointed by you, Lucas! And I..." Venom looked at his hands. He now did not understand what was happening: as if another person had surfaced in his mind, and the whole dubious beginning had become meaningful.

"It does not matter who I was in the past. If it did not matter to my survival, then it's just not necessary".

"You yourself spoke about the importance of understanding the truth, but you, too, could not overlook the whole problem deeply enough. You must understand that there is no point in this war... Because its unleashing was our mistake. And I... I could not cope with that, - it seemed Venom had changed. Now he feels as if he's not at ease. It turns out that all this time he really had another personality?

"I was lucky that I remembered your name, unlike the others. And what do you want me to tell you?"

* * *

Between Aster and Narcissus, a brawl began in arms. Aster was surprised that she seemed to have learned to fence. Most likely, Dark Oak had put a code or a special algorithm for moving into her armor. Narcissus conducted a series of punches in the sixth, but the damage was weak.

"Your armor will protect me. As for you, Mr. Black Narcissus, you are not specialized in close combat," Aster pointed.

Soon, Aster looked back, but could not find Cosmo nearby.

 _"Where did she go?"_ she thought, and then had time to react to the edge of the mirror flying like an axe, after which she flew off.

"So be it, I'll give you a chance to ask for mercy!" Narcissus went in her direction, "Transpiration specialists will still be useful to us".

"There are saying you've always been talkative, General Narcissus," Aster raised her head. Part of the mask broke away, and now she saw everything with her purple eyes, "I'm the last one who has bought into your false ideals!"

The battle continued, but it became clear that Galaxina was serious.

"What? Are you filled with anger? You said that revenge leads nowhere! Or memories of the colony can not be let go?" Narcissus began to yelp.


	14. Chapter 103: Echoes of the past

Once there was an event that shook the entire galaxy - the war. At first, each race was for itself, but soon coalitions began to take shape. Green Gate, the planet of seedrians, initially in neutrality, soon joined one of them at the request of one of the parties. It is worth noting that seedrians at this time have made great strides in shipbuilding. Huge spaceports were spread out across large cities across the planet. And then a new coalition consisting of seedrians, naerissians, krocusians and other races, dealt a decisive blow to the other, who, in fact, had been the initiators of this war. The war ended in the complete defeat of the latter.

It was a peaceful time, although small groups from the losing coalition made themselves felt. In the struggle against them, the seedrian commander and hero of the war Menkael, who had the sword of Helichrysum, which, according to legend, could divide entire stars, particularly distinguished himself. The prosperity of civilization was renewed with renewed enthusiasm.

But the new world did not last so long. Kayneth, during the war who had become the most revered member of the seedrian's Council due to his outstanding diplomatic thinking, considered that his race's technologies outperformed the technology of his former allies, and decided to establish control over the galaxy. Prior to the armed clashes it did not happen, but the impact was carried out by those methods, which he personally was sure: in the power of persuasion with his word and the competent deployment of the fleet, with the help of which he _unobtrusively_ dictated his conditions. Menkael condemned his decision, but Kayneth declared him traitor and dismissed him. The first, sensing the imminent danger, demanded his family and fellow prisoners to escape from the planet. But few listened to him. The word of the former commander too quickly depreciated after Kaynet's statement, why he remained in the minority.

Before the very loading of the warriors into the ships for another trip to the raid, Menkael and a few of his followers blocked their way. With his sword Helichrysum he destroyed two ships with a light blow. Warriors, naturally, took up arms against them. After that the name Menkael, _Black Wind_ , was erased from the history of seedrians.

* * *

"Your generation has a hard share. By our disagreements and ambitions, we put Green Gate in jeopardy of devastation... You just have to drop that, Lucas!" said Venom, or rather, Menkael, forcing his hilt to ignite. The languages of gas and fire formed a blade, "This should not continue any longer!"

"Even if no one already sees the point, it's too late for me to stop. My hands are already in the blood," Lucas snapped, then again fell on the hedgehog.

The new battle began to pass differently. Venom's sword has become very light, if it can still be called a sword. Now each of his swings was accompanied by a deafening light wave, similar to the emission of a fireball. This, of course, gave a huge advantage to Venom. Lucas could not even get close to him.


	15. Chapter 104: Galaxina vs Black Narcissu

At this time, Cosmo ran to a room with a wide terminal, located nearby.

"There must be management of life support of the tree. It is very similar to what we had in the colony. To begin with, I can try to remove water from the reservoir," she looked around, "How did this tree become so powerful?"

Cosmo began to press the buttons. Suddenly she heard iron steps from behind.

"What are you doing there, little girl?" it was that robot Amber Lance, "Although, it's all useless. The process has already begun, and the water is in huge quantities in the ground. This planet is very suitable for the forestation process".

The robot waved his glaive on Cosmo, but she managed to bend over. She stayed here dangerous, so she had to retreat to her sister, abandoning attempts to turn off the life support of the tree. This escape, these corridors... It all reminded her of the escape from Metarex in the colony. Amber Lance did not intend to stop and followed her.

In one of the corridors, Cosmo noticed a figure waving to her. As soon as she reached it, the passage behind her closed, and then there was a roar. After her breathing, Cosmo looked up and saw... a yellowish seedrian.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked in surprise.

"You need to be asking this, child," he replied, "Here it becomes unsave. My comrades and I decided to escape from here, while Metarex distracted".

"But... the tree! The process must be stopped!" seeing another seedrian, cosmo was a bit cold, "How many of you are here? Do you want to get out of here? I'll take you to our shuttle! Follow me!"

"There are 10 of us. Call our! We are leaving!" he shouted to another seedrian running toward them. But they were a little different from their relatives from Krosus: their high growth and longer mane.

* * *

Galaxina made several energetic sweeps by sword, after which she broke the mirror on the pole of Narcissus.

"Nothing wrong! I still have many such mirrors," he assured himself.

He began to pierce. But at one of them the pole passed through the opening in the sword, when Galaxina fought back. She decided to take advantage of the moment to draw it with a wave. Narcissus had to let go of the pole; now he is disarmed. Then Galaxina made an attack, but he was able to grab her sword with his own hands behind the blade.

"What persevering! Do you really hate us so much?" Narcissus asked, but she suddenly released her sword, then, ducking under the bottom, struck a jaw, resembling an inaccurate uppercut.

Narcissus fell to the floor, and Galaxina snatched her sword and decided to pierce his torso... but she just fixed the tip and stopped.

"Gha... This decision will be very difficult for you," Narcissus noticed, "What will you choose?"

"Give me... that black crystal!" Galaxina's iron hands should have been shaking at that moment. He slowly raised it above him.

"What do you think it is? So strong and so inconspicuous for our nose. If we had found it before, then Green Gate could..."

Suddenly the hall began to shake. Roots suddenly became mobile. They began to fight about everything they met on their way.

"What's happening?" scared Galaxina a little, then drew attention to the tree, "Why the water in the tank was gone?"

"What?" even Narcissus was alerted, who hardly breathed, "Who managed to drain all the water now? The forestation process is now in full swing, so the tree needs energy!"

"You want to say that..." she turned back to him.

"It will now try to find it yourself! It does not want to die!"

The roots began to expand more and more. They grabbed the platform on which those two were. After hearing the cracks, Galaxina jumped from here. Soon this platform broke away and flew down into the abyss, where there used to be water.

"Narcissus!" she cried, stretching out her hand. But she could not do anything here, "Crystal! He also fell there!"

"Ha ha! It started!" Amber Lance rejoiced, coming to the noise.

Suddenly the tree made a lightning bolt than pushed all the outside of the hull. Galaxina flew out of here along with the garbage.


	16. Chapter 105: Peace

Inspired, Venom struck the platform on them with Lucas, after which they both fell to the lower level. The second quickly recovered from the blow, but he was already flying towards him. He managed to repel Helichrysum, after which the plumes of light flew past him. Suddenly, there was an explosion, from which the room shook.

"It's better for us not to touch the charged Planet Eggs," Lucas noted with some concern.

Venom decided to be more careful. Lucas only managed to leave the abrasion on Venom's stomach and remove the plate from shoulder. And he caught a couple of explosions.

"You must understand that this will not stop after your revenge," Venom continued, "You will continue to carry horror all over the galaxy. And if the truth about seedrians and the Metarex surfaced, it will only finally put a stigma on our race! If you are still able to stop, then you need to do it now!"

After his gasps, Lucas jerked again, but flew off the next shock of the wave.

"I led seedrians from Krosus. They were lucky that you did not hurt them. Now they will go to the far away sector to start over".

"We... have already gone so far," Lucas began wheezing. It seems that his life support module has been damaged. Suddenly, roots began to come out of the darkness, and noise grew from above, "It looks like the tree is moving into a new phase. Its influence and the energy of the Planet Eggs will contribute to the forestation of entire sectors".

"And how to stop that?" Venom asked, barely restraining himself from shaking.

"I can not know. At the moment, the process is... stormy," Lucas noticed. He tried to get up, but he was numb.

"We need to try to disable the Planet Eggs," Venom decided, then jumped on one platform up. But he stopped, then returned. Venom tried to lift Lucas, but his armor was very heavy.

"You can leave me here," Lucas croaked, "Rejoice! Your lord of horror of the whole galaxy has been fallen!"

Venom jumped from him, but stopped again.

"Lucas," he said to him, but paused, "Thank you for getting the courage to intercede for all of us," There was no answer, so Venom just walked away.

* * *

"What happened there?" seedrians, who had already reached the shuttle, paid attention, "Explosion?"

"I'm going there!" Cosmo after thinking decided to run back.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going after my sister!"

Those already wanted to jerk after her, but a huge root swept between them.

""What the hell is this?" one of them snapped.

"We'd better save the shuttle!" another threw the thought, and then they hurried to the loading.


	17. Chapter 106: Forestation

"Well! We must hold the advantage!" the admiral commanded from his deck. In the battle, fewer ships remained. The Bayleaf's flagship was hit, but his fleet still participated in the battle.

"Do not lose strength. We still have to besiege the planet," the general of Krosus contacted him, "We are already here..." then there was a roar, "General!"

Suddenly, the admiral felt a sharp weakness, after which he even fell to the floor.

"What is it?"

Also fell and his subordinates. Their covers were bluish glow, as if sucking their strength.

"What..." the pilot of the starships croaked. He drop his control from weakness, but managed to brake so as not to fly far.

Time in orbit seemed to have stopped. All the ships and starships were hanging in place.

"What?" Azalia asked. She saw a fighter drop one starship, and the latter did not answer to that, "Answer me, someone!" she tried to contact someone.

"Are you flying, Azalia?" have answered her, "I for some reason are very weak, as if forces leave from me! I see that others have the same business! Why does not this act on you?"

"I do not know... But maybe this is related to..." Azalia looked toward the planet. It has become poisonous-green, "Well, I'll try to cover you while!"

Azalia accelerated to try to beat as many fighters as possible so that they would not reach others while they were helpless.

* * *

Galaxina recovered after the attack and first of all dodged the branches that had fallen on her. In front of her stood a tree with Planet Eggs, which grew in size.

"What shall we do with that now?" she asked aloud.

The trees near her also began to grow, and the earth - to shake. Even go at the seams, from where spiked ivy came. From the latter she began to wave off her sword.

"Galaxina!" she was called from behind.

"Cosmo! Why did you come here?"

"I want to help you! You're not on the side of Metarex, are you?"

"I'm... on your side, Cosmo! Soon we will fly to Mrykull all together! But first we need to save... all living things!" She looked contemptuously at the tree.

"What should we do? It seems to me that this tree is familiar to me in sensations. It is fueled as a tree in our colony".

"What do you want to say?" Galaxina asked, " It's impossible, that this is..."

Suddenly Cosmo cried out, after which she fell and crashed on the ground. She had been grabbed by ivy from the tree.

"Galaxina!" she shouted again. Her sister, for a moment, got into a stupor.

"No. Not now! I will not lose anyone else!" Galaxina firmly took hold of the sword and rushed after her. The roots blocked her path, but she made her way forward, "Hold on, Cosmo!"


	18. Chapter 107: Too much loss

Fortunately, Galaxina was in iron armor, so that the spikes did not do her harm. She finally overtook her sister, but the branches suddenly tied that into a cocoon.

"No! Cosmo!" she began to beat and cut it, but it was very strong, like steel, "Damn wood! You will not take my Cosmo from me!" she began to scream and beat harder.

This cocoon began to implant in the foliage from below. Everything was useless, so it soon just disappeared from here. Galaxina simply fell to her knees in devastation. Roots circled over her, but she was not up to it.

"Have I... failed all again? I could not save anyone again! Colony... Cosmo... Mom!"

* * *

From childhood Galaxina remembers only the destruction seen from the window on his city. Crumbling houses from a raid of starships with bombs. She looked at this picture with a special emptiness.

A purple seedrian came up behind her, but she did not pay attention to him.

"What are you doing here, Galaxina? You're still young to look at it! You need to go to the others," he took her into his arms, "Do not be afraid of anything! I will save you all!"

But time passed, and bombardments did not stop. She did not understand what was happening. Why all this was happening. This is natural: what could a five-year-old child understand in this picture?

"There you are, my dear!" Lucas ran up to her, who was looking for her, "You're leaving with Mom, right? I'm sorry but... I'll have to stay here..." it looks like he got a little gloomy, but then he calmed down the daughter, who was ready to cry, "But do not cry. Be strong! I will definitely return to you! You know, I have a gift for you!"

Lucas reached for the bag where he got the small box from.

"With this, I will always be with you and protect you, Galaxina. Please do not forget me".

* * *

The colony plowed through the vast space. Cosmo played with other seedrian girls, but Galaxina just stood on the side and watched them. Everything, as usually happened. Soon the latter went to her room. Recently, she increasingly began to think about her father and about when they can meet. She suddenly remembered his gift. Inside the box were a necklace with a green stone, their picture with their mother and a note.

"This is my gift to you, Galaxina. Thanks to this stone, I will always be with you. I hope that we will all be back home soon".

* * *

Although homesickness pumped Galaxina, life with her sisters did not let her get bored. It is only necessary to remember the little Cosmo, who loved to get into various alterations.


	19. Chapter 108: Two sides

One day Galaxina came to the tree of Earthia. At a time when no one was here.

"Hello mother. How do you feel?" silence, as usual, "I want to ask you something. Why do not we contact the father? Perhaps he is still alive, and even needs our help".

The foliage of the tree began to sway. What is unusual for a closed greenhouse room.

"I am convinced that then it would be possible to find a compromise in which they all stayed together and could defeat Metarex," she continued, "I want to try to find my father, even if I need to visit Green Gate for this".

Her green necklace emitted a dim light. Galaxina was about to leave, but a small twig tied to her leg. She turned to the tree.

"Our running can not last forever. Forgive me, Mom..." Galaxina apologized, then got out of the way and moved on.

* * *

Galaxina opened her eyes. The first thing she thought was that she was in a dark room and as if inside a glass capsule. And she did not fail.

"Where I am?" she asked aloud, then felt a sharp pain. Something prevented her from moving, "Pipes? Plates? What happened to me?"

Galaxina was frightened by her position: she was connected to the capsule by several tubes.

"It feels like a transpiration device... But whose work is this?"

She tried to free herself and get out of the capsule. Soon she succeeded, however, a little water spread over the floor. In the same room, she saw a couple of dozen other capsules that were slightly larger than hers. Wiping the sweaty glass of one of them, Galaxina was dumbfounded.

"This is ... a seedrian man? What is he doing here? We are here all..." she looked around in a hurry, then she examined herself. It was not surprising that she felt her body somehow different: half of her body was robotic or covered with plates. She can not even tell if there's anything left under the metal of her own.

"It does not look like a colony..." Galaxina remembered what had happened, then her head snapped, "Sisters! Cosmo! I hope they are all right! Metarex should not have overtaken them... I need to look around where I got," she said to herself when she saw the door.

The bright light slightly blinded Galaxina when she went out into the street. She saw iron bunkers, from which directly grew huge trees, intertwined with each other. Their leaves almost covered the greenish sky.

"What is this planet?" she wondered, "Maybe our colony fell here?"

Soon, peering into the endless forest, she even felt uneasy, which is quite quiet. It's like she was alone here. She heard several signals from that room, then hurried to check that it was.

A sound came from the terminal. Having reached it, the sensor with the circuit, to which Galaxina decided to put her hand, was lit. Suddenly a big monitor came on, from which the noise began to emanate.

"Who is it? Who did activate the system?" a voice appeared, "This palm... Is it you, Galaxina?"

The voice sounded familiar to her. It was a little iron, but, most likely, this is a distortion of the transmission.

"Father?" she asked a counter question with uncertainty.

"You have awakened. I'm glad for that," the voice answered her.

"What? So, you survived! It's incredible! We all thought that you..." Galaxina even shivered.

"I know that... We were left alone to defend ourselves on Green Gate. But we managed to survive".

"But why did not you contact the colony?"

"It did not work for us. Forgive me, Galaxina. I never could meet with you".

"Do you know where I am? Have you found our colony?"

"I think we'd better talk about this later," he decided to cut off, "As you saw, our relatives here are with you: those who defended the planet with me, and the colonists from other planets. But you are the first who has awakened from hibernation. Your injuries from the blockage were not so heavy. Take care of them for now".

"Father... I can not believe it! 15 years have passed!" Galaxina even fell to the floor, "But father, our colony... it..." she stammered, but already there was silence. The transmission is over.


	20. Chapter 109: Dark Oak

Some time has passed. The place where Galaxina was staying was like a den. But it was the den of those who could survive. All this time she watched her congeners in capsules, which were connected to a large yellow crystal. Like her earlier, they were in stasis, undergoing transpiration, but their condition improved by a small amount. Galaxina managed to note a small miscalculation in the parameters, after which the process became more effective. For example, their pulse became more even. She trained it while watching Earthia and her children. In addition, there were large greenhouses with plants, some of which she sees for the first time, as well as a foundry, smelting plates of different sizes, which made Galaxina prick up her ears. She continued to periodically feel pain from the new implants, so she had to put on a completely exoskeleton designed for her.

* * *

Once outside, there was a crash. Galaxina came out to see what was wrong. It turned out to be a large ship hobbling nearby.

"Who is it?" she wondered, but after being alert, as its appearance caused her unpleasant associations.

"Galaxina, can you hear me?" suddenly a voice from the terminal was heard again, then she hurried to him in a hurry, "It's me. You can meet me".

"What? I'm already running, Father!" Galaxina could not restrain herself, then immediately rushed from this room.

"Metarex failed to break my father. We still have a chance to survive! Now we will stick together!" Galaxina rejoiced in herself, running down the long corridors, slightly covered with roots. Vegetation on this planet was frighteningly wild even for her. From these roots there was a strong energy, as if they were under tension. As if at any moment they could grab her and take her to her. But Galaxina was not afraid of them.

At last she reached the door, behind which was a huge hall, which emerged into a dense forest. On the opposite side was a huge armchair.

"Father! It's you! You're back!" her eyes sparkled, "But where were you? And what is this place?"

"First answer me, Galaxina: are you ready to hear the truth and listen to my point of view?" iron voice from behind the chair interrupted her, which was turned to that back. This voice reminded her not only of her father.

"What are you talking about?" even she was confused for a moment, "I... I want to stay with you! Our colony was destroyed by Metarex, so that only a few of us remained. We need to stick together".

"If I were you, I would not be sure in that. Maybe what I show you, can turn the whole thing about us..." the chair turned in her direction, "Anyway, I'm glad you're all right, Galaxina".

Galaxina was so dumbfounded that she fell backwards.

"D-Dark Oak!" it was a complete surprise for her. She first saw him so close, "What are you doing here? Is this... your base? And we are your captives! Where... my father?"

"How did it all degenerate," he began with a grin, "It seems that Earthia, along with the adults from the ship, came up with a wonderful story that we had died. But it's too early for us to die. Your mother decided to flee from the battlefield, leave her planet with her tail between her legs. It was a surprise even to me that she could go against her nature and leave her people to fight alone".

Galaxina continued to sit on the floor in an incomprehensible state. What exactly should she feel now?

"As a result, we had to take vengeance for our race alone, using forgotten technologies. I understand that it's hard to believe this: the Metarex are actually seedrians. But I will ask you, Galaxina, to treat us like those who want to defend our freedom..."

"No! You're wrong!" Galaxina finally interrupted him, "Metarex are terrible monsters! It's you who destroyed the colony! But why? I believe that all this could have an outlet!"

"Earthia made a choice for us all," Dark Oak continued calmly, "but after leaving Green Gate, she only delayed her death. I think that even you realized this: when we had surrendered, when we had laid down our arms, our former allies, who tried to suppress us completely, continued to wipe our feet about us. The war against us continued after the fall of Green Gate. It turns out that in any case you could not survive".

"Impossible! We could all run away from here! We could start our life again!"

"Good words, Galaxina, but there is very little evidence on this score. We can not be so sure about this. In addition, there are nations that do not agree with our opinion. They will not leave us so easily, believe me. Who knows, maybe I really overdid the stick about the colony," he quieted a little, but then he became loud again, "but I had a plan to return our race and Green Gate. Just look at our works, at this utopia!" he spread his hands.


	21. Chapter 110: The world through her eyes

A silence came, in which there was only a cry of Galaxina.

"No... It's a lie. Lie! I do not want to believe it! To share the ideals of Metarex... This is utter nonsense! Then why... Why did you bring me back to life... father? Only me, not my sisters? What are these limbs? You made me one of you!"

"I will accept this as gratitude. Perhaps, the time will reach to them, but for now only you can trust me, and you can stand on my side. Do you remember our promises to each other?"

"You made a mistake!" Galaxina finally picked up. Apparently, she before her eyes surfaced all those horrors that had caused Metarex before her eyes. She went to the exit, "I'm not going to be at one with monsters like you, anyway!"

"What about your words, that from now on we should stick together?"

She hung in place.

"My father... died defending Green Gate. He gave us the opportunity to be saved!" without turning around, said Galaxina, and then left from here.

In the hangar, she found one shuttle. She did not care that he belonged to Metarex.

"And what are you going to do?" the voice announced by the speakers.

"I do not want to stay here. I need to do something," she successfully flew into orbit, "Are not you going to stop me?"

"It does not make sense. This world is not for us... for now. You'll come back here anyway. At least, because your exoskeleton has not been completed yet".

The transmission ceased, but Galaxina could not hold back her tears again.

* * *

Galaxina flew in the empty space for a long time. She no longer wanted to reflect on the Metarex: the very thought of them brought her back from within.

"At first it's better to find someone from the colony," she decided for herself, and then turned on the small screen, where small dots soon appeared, "There are signals from the rescue caps! I managed to receive this. It is wonderful!" she breathed with relief, "Although I did not remember the Cosmo capsule. Have to check out everyone".

Already a little cheered up, Galaxina flew to one of the points. Into the deep of space.

* * *

Galaxina flew to the marked planet. It was not very wooded.

"There it is!" she noticed a fragment on the ground, already slightly overgrown with dry grass, "It is now necessary to find its owner".

Looking back, she found a small town not far from here, where she landed her shuttle. Galaxina decided to start her search from there. This place was quite calm and moderately crowded.

"Maybe ask someone?" she thought, then noticed one local little stunted old man at the counter, "Excuse me, will you help me? I'm looking for a seedrian here.

"Hmm..." a seller distracted to her, "I think I know these. They sometimes buy tools from me. As I recall, they live in that direction," the old man pointed a finger at a small hill in the distance.

"Thank you very much," Galaxina waved to him with an iron hand.

"Yes... Wait a minute," he said to her already in the back, "you remind me of someone".

"These are the robots... Like them... the Metarex," the man put in beside them, "Those who are operating in the sector near".

"What do you want here?" a third voice came.

Looking back, Galaxina noticed that the people began to whisper and look at her. Remembering that her exoskeleton is really like the armor of Metarex, she silently hurried away from here. To her happiness, no one followed her, for they were left in perplexity.


	22. Chapter 111: Wild one

Galaxina walked toward the earlier mentioned hill. At the outskirt of the town, she found herself a large piece of cloth, which she covered like a cloak with a hood.

 _"Do I really look so much like Metarex?"_ she thought about that scene.

Soon, after going through a half-empty area, she reached one house. Noticing the seedrian, Galaxina hurried to hide behind the stone. One of them wore small boards, and the other - slaughtered them on the floor of the veranda.

"It's not Cosmo. But why can not I approach them? And what do I tell them? They will decide that I am a Metarex, and if I show myself, it will only exacerbate everything. It's unlikely that they will accept this normally".

Galaxina began to hesitate. One of them humbly laughed at the other.

"I see they were accepted here, so there's nothing to worry about. It is not worth drawing them back into the war with the Metarex. I'll come back for them later," Galaxina decided for herself, after which she simply went back.

* * *

"I'm sending a message for help. I have no way to leave this planet. Please, respond, someone... It's useless, uttermost wilderness".

Cosmo stopped another attempt to contact the capsule, at least with the outside world, not to mention her sisters. To her came a small humanoid creature with shining eyes, who silently looked at her with interest. Cosmo just turned his head, then went down to him.

The planet, where the Cosmo capsule had fallen on, was covered by swamps with a dense forest. It was so deaf that no one lives here except local creatures. They even managed to make friends with her. Although all this dark environment only increased oppression from what she experienced in the colony. She was consoled both by her new friends, and by the trees that were hospitable to her.

* * *

Once Cosmo helped to collect fruit from the trees. They were very tall, so it was pretty dangerous. When she landed again, one of the creatures ran up to her. He looked pretty worried.

"What happened?" Cosmo asked. He only jumped a few times, then ran back where he came from, "Do you want to show us something?"

Their path lay through the forest, and afterwards they had to cross the wild river. This could be done by walking along the fallen trunk across it, for which Cosmo began with the creature. But the rush and the muffled bark played a cruel joke, at which the first slipped and fell into the river.


	23. Chapter 112: Colonists

Cosmo began to carry away a strong flow. She even could not grasp at the roots. Her friends ran after her along the shore. They could not even make sounds, so they just pursued her with a simple glance. Some even made their way to her on the vines, but Cosmo had better spend her energy not to drown. Suddenly something crashed behind her into the water, raising a big splash, after which Cosmo had already flown ashore. She understood only that something had seized her. She began to spit out the water in her mouth.

"Are you okay, Cosmo?" the standing large figure asked with an iron voice beside.

"Yes," Cosmo said, then raised her head. The last remnants of energy she spent to jump away from the stranger, "Who are you? You... look like Metarex!"

"It's all right, Cosmo! It's me - Galaxina!" she hurried to remove the front mask of the helmet, then she exhaled, "How glad I am that I found you. You're always careless".

"G-Galaxina!" Cosmo stumbled, and then in tears she tried to grab the iron body of that one.

"I flew for you".

"You could survive!"

"Not only us! There are also our sisters. Everything is alright with them".

Creatures wary surrounded them.

"This is my sister. She's on our side," Cosmo explained to them.

"My shuttle must have disturbed you. My apologies," Galaxina bowed to them, which made them relax a little and just sat down.

"But why are you... in Metarex's armor? What happened?"

"They... They kept me on the base while I was in hibernation," she explained in confusion, "but I managed to escape from them".

"So they continue to pursue us?" Cosmo asked worriedly.

"I will not give you be hurt, sister. I'll be near," Galaxina put an iron hand on her shoulder, to which she nodded.

* * *

"Where are we going then?" Cosmo asked Galaxina, who started the shuttle engines.

"We need to gain strength. We'll think of something," the second replied.

Creatures again surrounded them, to which Cosmo decided to go out to them.

"Sorry, friends, but it's time for me to leave you. Thank you very much for being hospitable to me," Cosmo bowed, "Maybe I'll visit you soon. Goodbye!"

They stayed unobstructed to watch the shuttle take off from the forest.


	24. Chapter 113: Wandering

Cosmo and Galaxina made a stop in a small town on the same planet to refuel and purchase everything necessary for a long flight. Galaxina took the latter upon herself. Noticing one shop, she went to it, but with caution, because it was in charge of an alien, covered with long tentacles.

"You... have a rather ridiculous appearance," the seller said about her when she came close, "You remind me of someone".

"It's just my suit, never mind!" Galaxina hurried to explain.

When she returned to the shuttle with a large bag, she noticed a concern on Cosmo's face.

"Everything is fine?" the first one asked.

"Yes, but... Why does everyone look at us like that?"

"We'd better leave," she loaded things into the cockpit, then flew farther on the road.

* * *

"You went out of the colony for the first time," Galaxina said later, and she nodded reluctantly.

"I do not know how long I've been on that planet. But its inhabitants helped me. They're very kind".

"You remember that we were looking for a new house for the whole colony, because we left our native planet. But for all this time we have not been able to find a friendly place for us. A place where we would not be looked at with such eyes".

"Why is this happening? We did not do anything wrong, did we?" Cosmo asked.

"If I only knew..." Galaxina confessed, "They seem to be wary of us. In addition, we need to find a planet that will be favorable for our stay: the earth and air should not be dry, and at the same time not poisonous".

"We never got to such a planet..." it was felt that Cosmo would now cry.

"If we had more time... If we left this pursuit of the Metarex and focused on the search..."

"Sister, I remember you were talking about our sins. What did you mean?"

"I did not fully understand this, but it seems that something more serious was going on for the confrontation of the Metarex".

"What are we going to do now?" Cosmo did not want to go into details and just paused.

"I want to continue searching for the planet for all of us!" Galaxina resolutely answered.

"Y-yes! I will help you!" Cosmo nodded.

* * *

It's time to board the next planet. Over time, Galaxina saw more and more sense in the words of her father about their fate.

 _"This is a sector quite far from Green Gate,"_ Galaxina thought to herself, _"This planet seems alive"._

The planet was pleasant to look at: mountains, yellow fields with small forests and groves, heated by a white star, the rivers in some places turned into waterfalls.

When approaching a small town, they noticed the take-off area. They were allowed to land the shuttle.

"Galaxina, they're already coming to us," Cosmo pointed to a six-legged figure approaching her. The latter decided to go out to meet her.

"Greetings, guests of the planet Mrykull!" alien spread out his hands, "Greetings to you, young lady!" he addressed to the showed up Cosmo.

"Thank you. This is a pleasant welcome," Galaxina noted, "We are looking for seedrians. Can you suggest something about them?"

"Hmm... I hear for the first time about seedrian. Are these your friends?"

"You can say that," Galaxina decided to take off her hood and show off her armor, but the reaction from the local did not follow.

"In this case, I welcome new guests in my homeland! I advise you to visit our town if you decided to stay here".

"Yes, thank you," Cosmo replied.

"You are so friendly, sir..."

"Keo is my name!" mrykullian insert hurriedly.


	25. Chapter 114: Mrykull

Cosmo and Galaxina sat by the river near the forest, splashing their feet in the water. It is worth noting, it is often fairly clear weather.

"How warm! It's the first time I've seen the river so close!" the first was amazed. The second only smiled. She is unlikely to feel the same, because her legs were robotic. As she understood, nothing was left of them. Besides, the periodic pain reminded of itself, "Sister?"

"Eh! I'm sorry, I was dreaming," Galaxina lingered, "What do you think about Mrykull?"

"It's a wonderful place! There's such good air and friendly people".

"They've never heard of Metarex. So, they have not been here yet. I tried to fly a sufficient distance from the area of their looting".

"I do not want these monsters to get to this planet either".

"Of course," Galaxina was moved by Cosmo's indifference. For that and not to say that it has changed during this time. The news that some managed to escape from the colony a little inspired her.

"I think our mother would be glad to see all this..." Cosmo went on, but suddenly a spray flew in her direction.

"You're dreaming again, Cosmo," Galaxina laughed, but after the spray flew into her already, after which the second pouted and turned away.

* * *

It was already late at night. The stars already appeared over the grove where the sisters helped Keo to change flowers.

"And how do you do it?" the latter one was surprised, "These flowers open right in your hands".

"Plants like us very much," Cosmo joked, "They need to be gentle with them".

Galaxina just sat next to her. She will not be able to do such hard work with her new hands.

"For this week our grove has completely changed! And all this thanks to you. Thanks!"

Cosmo even embarrassed by this.

"It's not worth it. We did so little," Galaxina noted. They paid attention to her.

"You, probably, somewhere else were going to? You stopped for a while with us?" Keo asked, "I confess, my friends are already attached to you, like my children".

"I think it's useless," Galaxina rose, "We were looking for a place where we could start a new life. We really liked this place, and we would like to stay here. Yes, Cosmo?" she turned with a smile.

"Of course!" Cosmo's eyes sparkled, "I would be very happy!"

After that, there was a silence, at which Galaxina looked at the setting sun.

"Is there something wrong, Galaxina?" Keo was already worried.

"Nothing... Just... Our people are still there, where we came from".

"But now we have a house where we can live together, right?" Cosmo approached her, after which she turned to her, "They need to be told about this...

"...and quit the fight against the Metarex," Galaxina continued, but then interrupted for a moment, "You know, in principle, our help has not given up to anyone. You're right, Cosmo".

This change frightened those two.

"There are still capsules from the colony, which I have not yet checked. Perhaps our sisters now need help".

"We must help them!" Cosmo gathered.

"Maybe you'd better stay here, Cosmo? We can meet with Metarex," Galaxina noted, but Cosmo only shook her head at this, pouting. The first has already realized that to convince the other is already useless, "Then we'll fly off for a little while, Mr. Keo".

"We'll wait for you. Be careful," he shook himself.


	26. Chapter 115: Offense of Metarex

Galaxina and Cosmo flew to the planet, which Galaxina visited first. They have already lost the habit of seeing such dry lands. On the orbit hung several different ships.

"It can be Metarex. We need to be careful," Galaxina warned.

They landed not far from the town, after which they immediately went to the hill where the two seedrians settled.

"Galaxina, do you hear?" Cosmo stood still. Heard explosions in the distance.

"Then we need to hurry!" Galaxina accelerated further.

* * *

They reached house. No one was near, and the windows and doors were open.

"Wait here," Galaxina demanded, then slowly walked to the house.

"Leave us alone!" one of them with a cry rolled out, after which there was a roar inside.

Galaxina, after looking at her hands, decided to run into the house. In one of the rooms she found a second seedrian, but she looked at her with anger.

"It's all right, I..." she already drew the hand, as the robot attacked her from the side. Galaxina managed to free himself, then with one strong blow to force him to fly to the yard. She was even surprised how her armor was strong. Noise was heard from outside, so she hurried there. There were already three Metarex.

"Go to the shuttle!" Galaxina shouted to the rest, and she decided to attack the robots, "Cosmo!" she awakened the hovering Cosmo, after which the latter led the others from here.

What power it is! Strong grips of their claws no longer caused pain for Galaxina, as she became practically the same robot. She began to imagine that now she alone can fight the whole army of Metarex... But one of the robots hit her in the stomach, why she was shaken.

"And what does your father just think about?" she cursed. Finally, she neutralized them, striking with the claws of their torso, "Now I need to hurry to Cosmo".

Suddenly she heard an explosion... from her shuttle. Galaxina hurried there.


	27. Chapter 116: Werewolf

Galaxina reached the burning fragments of the shuttle. Her sisters were already surrounded.

"It's... naerissians!" she recognized them.

"Are not you injured, ladies?" one of them asked in a hurry, "It is necessary to leave from here: Metarex besiege your town".

Those two seedrians, dumbfounded by the explosion of the shuttle, were already not opposed to being taken away from here, but Cosmo began to hesitate.

"Wait! But how about..." she asked, looking around.

"What's going on here?" Galaxina jumped out, but naerissians had already set their blasters on her. She hurried to raise her hands.

"What is it, a tinhead? Are you already giving up?" noted one of them.

"Since we're all here, we can arrange all the points," she decided, "Can you explain to us why you are so... threat the seedrians?"

"What? Do you learn to ask questions? It's interesting," one of them suddenly grinned, "I would not like to talk in the ladies' company, but... their motives are not yet soberly understood".

"What are you talking about?" Asked one of the seedrian women.

"I heard right, now you put us on the same level with them? With these monsters? Why... all so lined up? We do not deserve this attitude to ourselves! We just want to survive the same as you," Galaxina lost her composure. She even took off the mask from the overflow of anger, "Who gave you the right to take us for trash, as if we are an expendable material in our common war with you? You... You just..."

Suddenly Galaxina stopped abruptly. Something snapped in her head. She looked back at the stunned faces, only then did she realize what she had really done. She hurried to put the mask back on.

"Wh-what is this?" one of naerissians unhung, "Is seedrian on the side of the Metarex? Do I understand correctly?"

Everyone was stunned by this discovery. There was a silence, but it was soon interrupted by the growing giggle of Galaxina.

"But does it matter?" she spread her arms, "In my place there can be any! One who shares our common ideals. And the fact that I am a seedrian does not play a special role in this. While in the space there are such hypocrites as you, we, Metarex, will continue to exist and build a new order to which you obey... Or you will be erased. Even my relatives hate for me. How pitiful they became! Instead of fleeing, they imagined that their duty was to resist us. We considered it our duty to fight against us. But now... They already paid for it! Their colony was destroyed by the anger of my master Dark Oak".

"G-Gala..." Cosmo addressed to her frantically.

"Drop that, girl!" Galaxina's head threw back, looking obliquely at her sister, "Your sister has long been dead. Dark Oak returned her to life, to carry her anger and create a new army. It's a huge luck that you managed to survive after our attack on the colony. I am... Aster... Sapphire Aster".

"What is she about?" an naerissian addressed to other seedrians with surprice, but they also got into a stupor, like Cosmo, "Well, then we'll be finished, crazy one!"

The soldiers tensed. Galaxina put her hand forward, after which two powerful explosions rang out next to them.

"You managed to figure me out, but this time I'll let you survive!" a voice began to play in the smoke, after the dispersion of which Galaxina was not here.

"What was it? Do you know her?" a naerissian asked again.

"Someone... familiar, but..." the two seedrians drew hesitantly. Cosmo was simply stunned. Another explosion followed. It seems that the Metarex flotilla fired from the air.

"Okay! We can not stay here! Come with us!" he called after them. They took Cosmo's hand.

 _"Galaxina... This... was you?"_ Cosmo began to sort through her images in her head, _"No... Is this you?"_


	28. Chapter 117: An appeal

_"What have I done! What a fool I am!"_ Galaxina scolded herself, walking along the iron corridors. _"Because I showed my face, there will now be suspicions of who Metareks really are. No one should know about this. Forgive me for this theater, Cosmo ... So there will be less consequences"._

Galaxina came on deck. This ship was run by Dark Oak.

"I liked your speech... Sapphire Aster. Welcome back," Dark Oak distinguished her return, standing on the bridge and watching the orbit of the planet that they are besieging.

"Have you heard everything? What are you doing here?"

"I saw everything you had done. As one of my generals, you are my eyes and ears. Hence, some colonists are still alive..."

"I will not let you get to them! Galaxina quickly inserted, "Why are you pursuing your relatives?"

"Why did you decide so? I came here for you. You wanted to see me".

Galaxina tensed a little.

"If you really followed me, what do you think of that planet, Mrykull?"

"It's really beautiful. It's the Planet Egg must contain tremendous energy".

"What are you saying? Do you want to destroy it, too? Please stop! I found a place where we will not be haunted by the past! We must leave this war here!"

"I will not leave the deed with impunity. In addition, our plans to restore our race are in full swing. Can you forgive naerissians for such an attitude toward us".

Galaxina after silence paused silently to the large porthole on the side of the bridge.

"Krosus can have our relatives. We need to return them," her voice changed.

"I'm sorry, but I have other plans..."

"I have a demand," Galaxina started importantly, "Your actions should be neat. You should not give that we are seedrian, or that we have something in common with them".

"I take your caution, Aster," Dark Oak sighed, "but we act like Metarex, the rulers of the galaxy..."

"Leave it," Aster snapped, "You'd better tell me why are the planets in this sector... dead?"

"This is the cost of war. But do not worry, we will soon return their lives..."

"My lord, the fleet of Krosus and Naeris is being sent to our base," Dark Oak was reported.

"Then we'll give them a warm welcome," he laughed. Aster only turned to the porthole.

* * *

The painting returned to that terrible place where a huge tree was rampant. Galaxina awoke from dreams.

"My children. Still not all is lost. Everything is in your hands. You can do this, as I have devoted my life to our ship," a woman's voice was heard. A very familiar voice.

"Mama?" Galaxina looked in the direction of the tree. Why did she present Earthia next to her tree in the colony at that moment. She suddenly gained courage, "Now I know what to do! Thank you!"

Suddenly the light began to drain from the leaves. It formed a funnel, after which Cosmo flew from there. Her stone on her chest glowed white.

"Cosmo! You saw our mother too?"

"Yes! Our mother is counting on us, so I have to save everyone! This was my role! Thank you, Galaxina!"

Cosmo was ready to take off again, and her stone cracked. Suddenly her hand was grabbed by an iron hand and pulled her back.

"I know it!" Galaxina addressed to her calmly, "Wait! Listen to me, Cosmo... We've seen the potential in you since early childhood. You can connect with nature better than all of us. Our mother left you a savior. I do not know exactly what she meant... She's right, but... if you do now what you have in mind, then you will perish. Cosmo, you can get a more important goal. I... No, all of us! We'll ask you to restore balance in nature throughout the galaxy! Give its life back! As for this tree," she looked at the tree, "then it's time for the last victim of this war. She will be me! Cosmo, I'm glad that we were able to survive and that... you came for me! Be happy on M Mrykull! Now go away!"

The last words Galaxina said already in motion.

"Galaxina, what are you going to do?" Cosmo folded her hands on her chest near the glowing stone.

The stone on Galaxina's chest was also lit up.

"Well!" she cried, "I, too, was successful!" she tore it from her chest, "Now it's my turn!"

The stone crumbled right in her hand. Galaxina was seized by a rising tide of strength. Her hair become longer, and the bud on her head - larger. Sparkling white pollen began to stand out from the latter. Her regeneration was so strong that her mechanical parts simply began to fly away from her, where the flesh returned. She could also float in the air.


	29. Chapter 118: Savior

Galaxina rushed to the tree. Huge roots began to contract on her, but she successfully fought off them with a sword. The latter broke up from this strain minute later, but she could cope without it: the pollen protected it from the ivy, forming a kind of shell.

 _"Probably, this form is not as strong as Cosmo could have been, but that's enough to tame the tree"._

Cosmo remained to look after her motionless.

"What's going on here! Why is it so big?" Venom came here, exploding on the way annoying its branches and roots.

"Mr. Venom! Galaxina..."

"Did it grab her? I'll deal with him!" Venom snapped, then forced the sword to light up. But Cosmo took his hands.

"Do not..." she drawled.

Venom remained looking at this chaos in perplexity.

Suddenly a powerful rush of lianas nevertheless bound itself around Galaxina. She even found it difficult to get out, which is amazing.

"It's all right," she said quietly, "I do not want to hurt you," They began to drag her toward the tree, "I'll subdue your anger. Harmony in the world will come again".

"What! The tree absorbed her!" Venom shook himself, "What's she up to?"

"She merged with the tree," Cosmo said monotonously, "She decided to suppress its anxiety".

"This is madness!"

"I have divided my essence with a tree," a calm but loud voice began to be heard, "I will create the concentration of all the energy in the Planet Egg. At the moment this will be a very unstable point, and if you hit it, the tree will be destroyed. Take advantage of this".

One branch soared into the air, then it threw something black toward Venom. It was Equilibrium.

"Venom, what's going on?" Azalia contacted him on the channel, "Our pilots were temporarily immobilized and..."

"Azalia!" Venom interrupted her, "Take us to the ship from the planet now!"

"What? Are you still there? Now I'll fly!"


	30. Chapter 119: Helichrysum

Azalia threw Venom and Cosmo to the flagship of the combined offensive. During this time the battle had revived. Most likely, Galaxina contributed to this, stopping the absorption of their forces. Now they managed to hit Bayleaf's ship.

They were met on the deck of one of the ships. General of Krosus was already running towards them.

"What's happening there? Where have you been?"

"We defeated Dark Oak," Venom answered, jumping off the starship, "Now it's left to destroy the tree," he turned to the planet, "We have to deal a very powerful blow to the planet".

"The Annihilator might be needed here, but the damned Metarex reached him".

"Mr. Venom, are you really going to... shoot at Galaxina?" Cosmo asked with a shiver in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo..." Venom said, "But, it turns out... this is the only way out. If everything is as she says, then we need to rely on her".

"General! Admiral says that the hell happened with Naeris!" his subordinate reported to him.

"Those trees? Do they now appear... throughout the sector?"

"Throughout the galaxy..." Venom hissed, taking a second by the head, "We need to stop the forestation process, but we do not have enough power".

"You can charge our weapons to the full!" the general thought up.

Venom began to sort through the options in his head.

"You're Menkael, right?" a voice came. But not like the voice of Galaxina. It was heavier, but all the same feminine, "Please try to use that black crystal. It was its energy that was decisive for launching this process".

Venom looked at Equilibrium. He began to emit a violet glow. Suddenly his eyes clouded, but when he saw again, he saw that he was... over some kind of black ocean. It's like a different dimension. He literally stood on the surface of untroubled water. All the sounds were drastically gone: there was only complete silence. But it made Venom uneasy.

"Where I am?" he asked, "What's going on? I was just in..."

Suddenly he was pulled down, and he began to drown in this darkness. The body began to weep, different voices were heard. He became frighteningly scary.

"Menkael!" There was a cry, after which his sword in his hand lit with purple light.

Venom again found himself on deck. He just recoiled a little. He was overwhelmed with enormous power. He began to look around in horror. Apparently, that picture appeared only in front of him.

 _"Was it... Equilibrium?"_ he asked a quiet question.

Venom looked at Cosmo, who was dumbfounded by such force, then nodded to her. She did not react at all.

"Cosmo, Everything will be fine," she heard Galaxina's voice, "It's time to end the war. This blow will atone for the sins of all of us. We will all be free. I will always be with you. I hope sisters and mister Venom will look after you. This is not farewell, Cosmo".

Tears came to Cosmo's eyes.

"Of course, Galaxina! Thank you!" she cried.

Venom swung his sword, which jolted violently. Then a huge purple stream of energy flew away from him towards the planet. Soon there was a bright explosion, illuminated by light all around. Huge returns even pushed the ships back a bit.

* * *

The light dissipated a little. It was evident that a lot of yellowish points flew near them, and white ones flew away like a meteor shower.

"What is it?" the general was fascinated by the sight of this miracle.

"Most likely it's... the Planet Eggs," Venom suggested, "They're coming back to their seats".

Cosmo fell down and sobbed. Azalia came to her and hugged her. While everyone was admiring the rain, forgetting even that they overcame the Metarex, Venom looked at the chipped surface of the planet that remained at the site of the explosion. He already remembered enough about what Menkael had lived.


	31. Chapter 120: Tikal the Echidna

"Phew! Today was a stuffy day," Knuckles out of breath for a little, "Can we rest?"

He stopped at night on a cliff near the forest. It was evening.

"Do not worry, I will quickly recover. I just did not walk so far on foot," he joked, but then recovered, "Hmm... Can I ask you, Tikal? You just are my only kindred, to whom I can address. At that time, when Chaos was free, there was not much time to talk about it".

"It's just awful," a voice called, "Who would have thought that Chaos would bring so much destruction. His anger rolled through many lands. You did not have a hard time, Knuckles. I'm glad that at least someone left from our clan".

"It's quite tolerable," he breathed, "but your relics are something special to me. Therefore, I will protect them. Can you... talk about my clan? Behind the actions of the leader Pachacamac there was something to stand for".

"I got vague ideas, but why he did it..." Tikal replied, "It will be your way".

* * *

It was a good warm day. The braziers across the village re-stoked, so that in the air there was a pleasant smell of a smoldering tree. It was a favorite time for echidna boys to play outside. Little Tikal sat next to the pyramid and read the tablets, stacked in a pile beside her. Someone passed by her, but she was too carried away by her business, paying no attention.

"Tikal, why do not you play with your peers? Everything is fine?" her father Pachacamac asked worried.

"Ah? Daddy," she smiled at him, "I found an interesting legend. I can not tear myself away from it!"

"I understand you," he shook his head, too, with a smile, "You're such a fine fellow. By the way, didn't you forget that we will have guests today?"

"Do our grandmother's friends come to visit us?"

"Yes... To some extent," Pachacamac hesitated, then straightened up. It looks like he remembered where he was going, "Well, good! I'll leave you, just do not sit too long".

"Yes, Father!" Tikal nodded after him.

Still, she distracted from her reading after this conversation, looking around. After examining your village once again. A lot of stone boxes and pyramids, near which the mother and children were strolling or hanging linen on plates or ropes, were marvelously marched by gallant echidna, famous for their courage and selflessness. All this atmosphere, coupled with the very location of the village by the cliff above the boundless jungle between the mountains, gave this place a warm cosiness and peace. Tikal liked literally every detail of her village.


	32. Chapter 121: A clans meeting

In the evening Tikal strolled along the corridors of the pyramid. This time they were empty. Soon she heard nearby mumbles.

"Has the meeting already begun?" she drew attention, "It's from the leader's hall".

She came closer. Tikal did not really want to be strangers to anyone, even though they were curious about her. She was embarrassed by the guests, because often they were stately and serious echidnas. In her opinion, politics and other adult issues were more important to them than paying attention to children that they would meet on the way.

"Gentlemen, you misunderstood me," a raspy voice called out, "Since we all gathered here, I would like to receive explanations from you. What happens in our forests?"

"Stop it already, Oaxaca. So, paranoia can develop," the other replied.

Tikal found a crack in the wall, through which the hall was slightly visible.

"These are the leaders of the clans," she said aloud. A dozen echidnas were sitting on the floor around the brazier. All, except for the leader of her clan - Tikal's grandmother Tasumal - she saw for the first time. It is worth noting that, despite her advanced age, she was unusually wise, and at the same time a serious politician, although she was a supporter of peaceful conflict resolutions. Thanks to these qualities, almost all echidnas were venerated and even a little bit afraid of her.

"I'm just stating that we do not like your activity in the forests," Oaxaca continued, "How should we regard this?"

"You took too much resources! At least filed a mind that you are not indifferent to other clans".

"How can you not understand that you must resolve your conflicts as soon as possible?" Tasumal added in a restrained tone, "Your quarrels only prevent us from resolving our differences with each other. In addition, your conflicts affect the attitude of the outside world to us. The Kingdom is already interested in us and hopes that we will soon resolve our issues and will be able to contact them".

"Those pompous fools again!" one of them broke out, striking his knee with his fist, "They're not going into their business again. They have so little of their own wealth!"

"Hmm... And if you think about it, their army is mostly located in the east. Do not you want to explain anything to us, Jarumela?"

"How dare you?" he rose, "Do you want to show that I brought them here?"

"We just need to keep in mind the fact that you can be in cahoots with them!"

"How much we have disintegrated..." Tasumal put in the air, "Our ancestors would not appreciate that now we are ready to gnaw each other's throats," all the others stopped trying to figure out the relationship and paid attention to the old woman, "Now a hard time comes. While we are distracted by our differences, the world around us is changing. The outside world now has ambiguous opinions on our account. Now the Kingdom is a powerful player, so we need to strive to establish relations with them. You do not want us to become bloodthirsty warriors, who can transfer their conflicts to the global level, in the eyes of the others? To prevent this, first we need to establish a temporary truce with each other".

"Hmm..." Oaxaca thought, like the others, "It will be hard. Do you think the other clans will support this idea?"

"We have to! I will send messengers to them with this offer".

"It seems that everything has been resolved," Tikal interjected, after which she stopped spying. She was bored with it, but exhaled that her grandmother could reach out to her other colleagues. Once again. She was always on her side, considering her the embodiment of wisdom and discretion.


End file.
